Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Battle for Edsville
by Solar Soldier
Summary: When A Prank Pulled by Eddy goes awry, The Eds get expelled and their parents take them to a neighborhood in Endsville. Friendship in ruins, the Eds are forced to find companionship elsewhere in Endsville. But will the chaos bring the Eds to an end?
1. New School, New Problems

Edd walked through the hallways of his new high school, the new surroundings only a painful reminder of how he could never return to Peach Creek. How could he have misjudged the situation so horribly? He was the moral compass of the group of three, shouldn't he have seen the repercussions to his actions?

"This shouldn't have happened." He mumbled melancholically. He bumped shoulders with a large boy wearing a red beanie. The boy whirled on him menacingly.

"Hey! Watch it, Nerd!" He growled.

"Sorry..." Double D mumbled, still walking.

Suddenly he was roughly grabbed and slammed into a locker. "Don't you walk away from me punk! Gimme your lunch money." The large boy said threateningly.

Double D, instead of being afraid, glared at him angrily. He did _not_ need this. "Unhand me you big dumb ape!" He yelled furiously kicking out at him.

The boy sneered, his poor hygiene evident from his yellow teeth. "Wrong answer, bub!" He raised his fist to strike. "Sperg!" An emotionless, but commanding, female voice called out.

The boy, whom Edd assumed to be Sperg, dropped him, eyes wide with fear. Double D looked in the direction of the voice. It was a blonde girl wearing a permanent scowl on her face, Her hair in an up-do held together by a black headband. Behind her stood an unintelligent looking boy with a large nose in a red hat. "I'm pretty sure I told you that this is _my_ hallway." She said, the word "my" dripping with venom.

Sperg took a few steps back, raising an arm in defense as if expecting to be hit "Um, No, I mean, Yeah, Uh, I mean, I'm Sorry!" He said, smiling nervously.

She checked her nails casually. "I'm feeling unusually generous today, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say it's because you're stupid." Her jet black eyes went back to him. "Because you would never deliberately disobey me, would you Sperg?"

Sperg backed away. "N-no. I-I would never…" He said.

"Good boy. So I'll give you till the count of three…" She started.

Sperg disappeared before she even had the opportunity to count. The boy standing behind him giggled. "I think Sperg crapped his pants that time." He said gleefully.

Double D turned to them gratefully. "Thank you. I'm Edward. But everyone calls me Double D." He said.

The girl studied him carefully. Edd shivered. It felt like she was staring into his soul. "Hmm… I'm Mandy." She said finally.

"I'm Billy. But you can call me…Billy." He said, then giggled.

Mandy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Excuse my friend, he's an idiot. Anyways, it took some nerve standing up to Sperg like that. You were out of your league but at least you didn't scream and cry." She said shooting Billy a look.

"Hey, he gave me a purple nurple!" Billy said defensively.

Mandy rolled her eyes and held her hand out. "Give me your schedule." She demanded.

Edd obeyed, thinking that doing otherwise would be a bad idea. Mandy looked it over. "We've got the same classes. Follow me." She said and walked off without another word.

"But…" She glared back him, cutting off any further conversation. Edd sighed and followed with Billy hopping alongside him. His first day at his new school was going weirder than expected.

* * *

Billy's house

* * *

Edd stood, mouth wide open and as pale as a ghost, face-to-skull with the Grim Reaper himself. Grim looked at Mandy. "What's his problem?"

"He's not from here." Mandy said.

"Chill out, kid. You're good for another forty years." He said.

Double D took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. "You know the Grim Reaper?" He asked disbelievingly.

Billy laughed. "Yeah, he's our best friend forever!"

"Long story short, I lost a bet." Grim said miserably.

"And now he does anything we want." Mandy said with a tone of superiority.

Double D thought for a long while. _'Maybe I could ask for power. No one would mess with me then. But wait, I just met these people. Is it really right to ask for such a selfish wish?'_

Mandy stared at him as he thought. He soon realized that she was staring and looked up. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She blinked and shook her head, chiding herself for staring at him so strangely. What was that all about? "Nothing. What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing, just…Could I ask him for something?"

She gave him one of those soul stares then nodded curtly.

"You have supernatural powers right?" He asked Grim.

"I don't like where this is going…but yeah." He said uneasily

"Do you think…that you could give me your powers?" Double D asked uncertainly.

Grim's laughter at the question boomed out. "No." He said simply.

"Do it."

Grim looked at Mandy, surprised. "Look, I can't just give away powers to every neighborhood kid that asks for it. I have to maintain _some_ kind of balance, you know."

Mandy looked at him. "I said, Do it."

"But—."

Mandy's glare intensified.

"Bah! Alright, alright." He said, his scythe appearing in his hand.

"Before you do…" She said looking to Edd. "Your allegiance is to me, understand? You belong to me, and me alone. And the moment you betray me is the moment your life ends. Do you understand?"

Double D began to sweat. He nodded slowly. "Y-yes. I-I understand…"

"Take the handle, boy." He said holding it out.

Edd swallowed and nervously took the handle with a shaky, clammy hand. At first nothing happened. Then, he gave a shout as red electricity coursed through his body. He could feel it changing him, making him something…incredible. He convulsed violently as the transformation neared completion. When it finished, he fell to his knees, still shaking. Smoke rose from his body, and his clothes and hat were singed. He coughed into his fist.

"I'll look into getting you a scythe, but for now you should be satisfied." He said, scythe disappearing.

"What can I do?" He asked weakly.

"Practically anything. Telekinesis, Flying, Teleportation, the list goes on. I draw my power from my scythe, but you draw yours from your body, which is much more dangerous. So be careful not to exhaust yourself." Grim explained.

"How do I use it…" He croaked.

"Will it to happen and it will happen." Grim said simply.

"…Th-Thank you…" He said before passing out.

* * *

Eddy woke up with a nasty headache. "What are you doing here?" A voice asked him.

He opened his eyes, trying to see the speaker. A fuzzy image of a kid with glasses and all black clothes came into view. "I…Don't know." He said, not sure why he was even here.

The last thing he remembered was an explosion, a black hole, and Ed screaming his name. He put a hand to his forehead. "Where am I?" He asked.

"The underworld." The boy stated plainly.

Eddy sighed. "Oh." Then his brained registered what he had just said. "THE WHAT!" He yelled.

A/N: This seems like a good place to put a cliffhanger. Please don't complain about Double D's vocabulary, I'm well aware he doesn't sound like a nerd. Anyways, Read & Review please


	2. Open Hostility

"And I want you to make sure my report is done by Tuesday, got it?"

Edd nodded, writing it down amongst the things he had to do for Mandy. It had only been a couple of weeks but he had already gotten used to the rules around here. Though to him only one rule really mattered, and that was as long as he didn't cross Mandy he'd be fine. Mandy was cold and calculating all the time. Things rarely went wrong for her unless Billy was involved. And if she wanted to be rid of someone, no matter who they are, they _will_ be gone. After all, Mandy always wins.

"And want you stay after school and help Billy feed the alligators in the underground lair." She said, making Edd gulp.

"The…Alligators?" He repeated.

She nodded curtly. "Any problems with that?"

Edd gulped once more. "No, Mandy."

"Good. Hmm…" She put hand to her chin thoughtfully, studying Double D carefully. He just stood there self-consciously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

She finally nodded. "That's about it, report to me after you've fed the alligators."

The sock headed boy let out an exhale once she rounded the corner of the hallway. He leaned next to his locker, quickly dialing out his combination. '_It is pretty funny how little things change.'_ He thought wryly as he retrieved his books from the locker. He was, of course, comparing his situation here to Peach Creek. Even with his newly granted powers, he was under the beck and call of a manipulative person, performing unreasonable tasks alongside a complete idiot. The strange thing was, instead of making him feel comfortable, he only felt more homesick than ever.

He just wanted to forget about what happened, try to start fresh. He contemplated how to go about doing this just Billy rushed into him. "DeeDee!" Billy cried, shaking Double D vigorously.

"I-It's D-Double D!" He managed as he was shaken.

Billy dropped him. "That's what I said. Anyways, I went to takes you to the underground lair. Reddy ta go buddeh! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh—"

"Yes! I am ready!" Edd shouted, wondering how anyone kept sane around the boy.

* * *

"Do your clothes, have to be so…lame?" Eddy asked with a scowl, tugging at the collar of his black coat. With no clothes but the tattered rags he'd shown up in, he'd been forced to wear some of Nergal Jr.'s old clothes, though he flat out refused the scarf. He decided to bear with them since he was underground and no one but the demon inhabitants could see him down there, (And honestly, what did they care about appearances?) But since they were above ground, the shortest of the Eds felt the need to complain.

"You would rather walk around naked, then?" Came the heir to the underworld's response as he adjusted his green tinted glasses.

Eddy was slightly tempted to answer with a cheeky 'yes', then thought better of it, thinking the boy might take him seriously. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, stylized into three thick strands. "I guess not. So where we going, 'bro'?"

The slight sarcasm was not lost on Junior. "Well, 'bro'. I thought we'd visit my cousin, Billy." He said as they crossed the street. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"What's he like?" Eddy asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well…Let's just say, there are smarter brooms." Junior responded, chuckling a bit.

"Tch, can't be any dumber than Ed." Eddy said, unaware of how wrong he was.

Junior looked to him. "Right…speaking of which, how's your memory comin' along."

Eddy shrugged, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Pretty good actually. I still can't remember how I got here, though."

"Hmm…maybe…never mind…" Junior mumbled.

Eddy looked to him, interested. "Huh? What?"

Negal Jr. looked back at him. "I was thinking maybe you were blown into the underworld. But then that wouldn't explain how you ended up on our doorstep."

Eddy thought about it for a moment. "I dunno…stranger things have—Oof!" He staggered backward, looking up at the wall he'd walked into.

The wall just happened to be Sperg, who'd walked deliberately into his path. Eddy glared at him. "Watch it Goliath, I'm walkin' here!"

Sperg grimaced. "What you say to me, short stack!"

"You deaf or just stupid?" Eddy retorted.

"Why you little…" Sperg growled.

Eddy glanced at Junior for approval. Junior shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Eddy grinned, turning his attention to a confused Sperg. "What are you two geeks talkin' about?"

The whites of the shortest Ed's eyes turned a sickly green, red creeping across his eyes. Four tentacles slid from under his coat, writhing around slowly, menacingly. The first two wrapped themselves around Sperg's ankles, hoisting him upside down. "Wh-What the!" Sperg exclaimed, now terrified.

Eddy chuckled darkly. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…Or a _demon_!" He slammed him into the concrete at the word 'demon', then began pummeling him with his other two tentacles.

Junior pulled back his coat sleeve to check his watch. "Wrap it up, we don't have all day."

"You got it…" Eddy's grin widened as black spread across Sperg's body, starting at his feet.

Sperg screamed in terror. Junior placed a hand on Eddy's shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant."

Eddy dropped the large boy unceremoniously to the floor, the black receding from his body. "You're no fun at all." He said with a roll of his eyes, which were back to their regular blue.

"And you're crazy." Junior shot back, stepping over a shivering Sperg.

"Eh, maybe…" Said Eddy with a shrug. As he followed Junior, he looked at his hand and flexed it. "A guy could get used to this…" He muttered with a grin.

* * *

Edd fell to the floor of Billy's living room, exhausted from rescuing Billy from a pack of alligators who had taken a liking to him. Grim gave a booming laugh. "What's the matter boy? Tired already?"

"How do you do it?" Double D wheezed.

Billy, missing half of his cartoonishly large nose which was sure to grow back tomorrow, giggled uncontrollably. "It tickles."

"You'd tink Mandy would leave the new guy some slack." Grim said, reclining in the couch.

"I like slack! But my mom says it gives me gas…" Billy said sadly.

Double D looked up and stared hard at Billy, as if trying to figure an impossible equation. He lowered his head into the carpet again, giving up. There was a click of the door opening. "Hey, Billy! Mandy here, yo?"

Edd rolled over and sat up, staring at the intruder warily. "Oh, it's just _you_." The uninvited guest growled.

"Hello Irwin." Double D said, pretending not to notice the tension in the air. For reasons unknown to Double D, Irwin held some kind of inborn malice toward him. It didn't help that Mandy deliberately used him to put distance between her and Irwin. Though to be fair, he wasn't all that fond of the boy himself.

"HI IRWIN!" Billy shouted gleefully.

Irwin kept his glare trained on Edd. "Hey Billy…" He said absently.

Edd stood up, holding his gaze all the while. "Mandy isn't here right now, but if you come back soon I'm sure she'll be here by then." He said, forcing a polite smile.

"Don't tell me what to do, sucka!" The gangster nerd spat. "I'll wait here, and I ain't goin' nowhere 'till I see her. You feel me, yo?"

His manner of speaking alone was enough to irk the boy. "I'm…not quite sure that I 'feel' you, but if you'd rather stay I would have no qualms with that." He replied, his smile unwavering.

Grim leaned back on the couch and watched with interest, waiting to see where this would lead. Billy plopped next to him. "Five bucks Irwin wins." He whispered to Grim conspiratorially.

Grim grinned, as much so as a skeleton could. "Make it ten."

"You're on!"

"You keep gettin' in the way of me an' Mandy, yo!" Irwin growled.

"It's Mandy and I." Edward corrected, no longer smiling. "And I don't know what you're talking about, I'm only following orders." His hands began to glow. He didn't know how he'd managed to avoid an altercation with him so far, but now a fight seemed inevitable, and he wasn't going to be caught unawares. "Now, I'm afraid I'll have to retract my earlier invitation and ask you to leave. Now."

Irwin bared his teeth, unsheathing two large fangs from each side of his mouth. "Wanna make me, busta?" He asked.

"Sure, I look forward to formidable test of my strength." Double D said, stepping forward.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. A groan emitted from Grim and Billy. "Hold on, don't do anyting yet." Grim said, making a beeline for the door.

It was Mandy. "What's going on here, bonehead?" She asked. Her eyes quickly found Irwin, narrowing as if locking on to a target. "What's _he_ doing here?" The disgust was apparent in her voice as she stormed up to the wannabe gangster.

"M-Mandy! I—"

Mandy's hand latched onto his throat. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Now." She said, emphasizing each of her words with a harsh squeeze then tossing him to the ground.

As he retreated he shot Edd one last glare. Mandy pinched her nose in annoyance. "Note to self…Send assassins to Irwin's house…" She muttered darkly.

"And I was totally gonna get me ten bucks." Grim grumbled.

Mandy looked to Edd. "Save your strength. I saw Nergal Jr. and some kid headed toward the house. Nothing with Nergal or his son ends well."

Double D blinked. "Who?"

The girl threw her idiot friend off of the couch, reaching under the cushion. "They used to be some loser demons from the center of the earth. Since Nergal came into power as king of the underworld, we get 'supernatural visits' every month." Mandy had pulled out a futuristic looking pistol. "Billy, remember that present I gave you?" She asked him.

The orange haired boy sat up. "Dooooh…Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeah!" He nodded rapidly.

"Go get it…" She said, then added, "You simpleton."

"What should I do?" Edd asked.

"Exactly as I say." Mandy said simply, aiming at the door. "Grim, get by the door."

There was a knock at the door. "Anybody home?"

Edd's eyes widened. "That wasn't...was it..." He murmured disbelievingly as he took a step towards the door. "Edward, stay away from the door!" Edd ignored Mandy and pushed past Grim. He opened the door slowly, wondering if the voice he'd heard was real or if he were imagining things. Once he saw who was on the other side, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Eddy?"

The boy in question grinned. "Double D? What the heck are you doing in a dump like this?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys in the lurch like that, but I'm back now, for the moment anyways. Irwin and Edd won't get their fight for a while, but next chapter will have a nice little fight for you. But for now, enjoy!


	3. I'm Not Your Friend

"Eddy…you look…alive." Double D said in surprise.

"I _feel_ alive." Eddy replied, his grin widening.

Eddy looked to Mandy, who was glaring daggers at Double D. "You gonna invite me in, Sockhead?" He said, eyeing Mandy with interest.

Her glare shifted to Eddy, intensifying. "Ah, Um…Sure, come on in…"

Eddy stepped past Edd, Junior following him in. He looked around pensively. "Nice place…"

"Where's my cousin?" Junior asked.

"Not here. Now get out before I show what your insides look like." Mandy growled.

"Oooh, feisty." Eddy said with a smirk.

Mandy's grip on the gun tightened, eyes narrowed. "Why you..."

The smarter Ed cleared his throat nervously. "Eddy, how did you survive such a detrimental explosion?" he asked quickly, in a lame attempt to defuse the situation.

"Beats me. Lucky I guess." Said Eddy with a shrug.

Edd stared at his friend incredulously, inwardly resisting the urge to snort in disbelief. How could Eddy be so blasé about this? "Lucky? Eddy, you were at the epicenter of the explosion. Luck can't explain something like this."

Eddy looked to him suspiciously. "What's with the welcome? You don't sound happy to see me..." He stepped closer to the smartest Ed.

"Wha…?" Double D said before realization of what he was being accused of kicked in. "D-don't misunderstand, Eddy! I'm just shocked, is all." he muttered nervously.

Eddy smirked whilst still glaring at him. "Oh, I never doubted that you were surprised. What I'm curious about is why?"

"What are you implying, Eddy?" Edd asked, starting to get angry.

Eddy just chuckled. "You're a smart kid. I think you can figure it out." The shorter of the Ed's mocked.

It only took the smartest Ed a second to realize what he was saying. "Don't toy with me Eddy. Do you really think I would do something like that on purpose?" Edd growled through clenched teeth.

"Care to prove me wrong? It was your invention, Ed's too dumb for sabotage, and like I would kill myself." Eddy replied, eyes narrowed. He stepped closer.

"I don't think you know what you are saying. What happened at Peach Creek, everyone saw it! They think you're dead! Worse still, they blame me for what happened!" He shouted, finally losing his temper.

"As well they should be." Eddy said, no longer smiling. "Stop it with this innocent act, because it's not working. I know you always thought yourself superior to me because of your intelligence, but you're not fooling anyone, so give it a rest."

Double D, to Eddy's surprise, stepped closer as well and rolled back his sleeves, hands beginning to glow blue. "I'm your friend, Eddy. If you don't believe it, I'll prove it to you. Even if it means knocking some sense into you."

"I'm not your friend." Eddy asserted.

"I've GOT IT!" Billy called as he tumbled into the room. He was wearing rather thick and metallic ebony bracelets and his hair was tied into a topknot. The dimwit grinned, punching into an open palm. "Who wants some of BILLY!" He shouted, and made a sweeping motion that sent everyone, Edd, Grim, and Mandy included, flying through a wall.

* * *

_(A/N: Play 'Unbreakable Chains' as you read this Next part. Just trust me. watch?v=-sCfr5e0S-I&feature=related )_

Eddy grunted as he stood up slowly, brushing the grass from his shirt. "Hmph…You'd really fight me? After all we've been through?" He asked.

Edd, who was already standing shook his head. "Don't even make an attempt at that façade, Eddy. If anyone has to knock some sense into you has to be me." He said, hands glowing once more.

Eddy sneered. "Don't talk to me like you're my friend. I'm not your friend, guy." He said dangerously, his eyes beginning to change.

"Then this should be easier for me then!" Double D bluffed, charging him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the street, Nergal and Billy were squared off, Mandy standing off to the side. "Stay back Mandy." Billy had said, suddenly serious. "Family business."

Mandy, interested in seeing how this would turn out, voluntarily stood back. Junior laughed, as if the notion of fighting Billy were ridiculous. "You're seriously going fight me?"

"No." Billy said, dropping into a crouch. "I'm going to kill you!"

Nergal Jr.'s eyes widened. His voice changed. _"So the punk hit puberty…I'm still gonna wipe the floor with him!" _he thought as he lashed out at Billy with a tentacle, and Billy back flipped with surprising agility. "Ngh! How…?" The Underworld heir grunted, surprised that his dimwitted cousin could even dodge that attack.

He came at Junior in a zig-zag pattern, aiming a punch at his head. Junior dodged and strafed to Billy's right, whipping another tentacle at his head. Billy grabbed the tentacle before it could reach his face and yanked it hard. The demon let out a cry of surprise as he pitched toward Billy, who brought up a vicious roundhouse kick and sent his opponent flying.

The orange haired boy grinned. "Come on, Junior. You can do better than that!"

"How dare you…" Junior growled, getting to his feet.

They charged each other and clashed once more.

* * *

"Unnh!" Edward grunted in pain, reeling from the impact. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Wah!" He cried, jumping back to avoid being smashed by a tentacle._ "Haven't laid a hand on him yet…" _he thought as he rolled forward to avoid another tentacle. If he tried getting close, he'd just bat him away. He had to think of something. Blue flames surged across his fingertips as shot a blue fireball at Eddy. He deflected it boredly, yawning as he did. Edd narrowed his eyes and jumped at him, firing blue lightning this time. Eddy strafed to the left to avoid being fried, but Double D was quick. He closed the distance between them and cocked back his fist. A tentacle wrapped itself around his waist just as he threw the punch, Eddy's head snapping to the side.

He turned his head slowly glared at him, his grip around his waist still firm. "You actually hit me. Not bad." He said, slamming him into the ground.

Edd stared at him groggily, head swimming with pain. "Wh…what do you plan to gain from this…?"

"What else, Sockhead?" He asked, as if it were simple. "Revenge!"

He threw him into a nearby house, creating a sizable hole in its wall. Edd stumbled out of the front door of said house, trying to recover. "Boy!" Double D looked dizzily to Grim. "You're makin' a mockery of my profession, mon! You have my power, use it!" He berated him.

Edd shook his head. "But…he's my friend…I can't…"

"Friendship Schmendship!" He scoffed, his scythe appearing in his hand. "If you don't fight back, your 'friend' is going to wipe you off the map." He handed his scythe to Edd. "So what's it gonna be?"

"_Eddy…what's happened to you?"_ He asked himself. He looked down at the scythe and tightened his grip.

Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped around his neck and yanked him across the street. "No you don't." Eddy said, wagging a finger at him as if he were a naughty child.

"_I'm gonna die here…unless I do something…"_ The smartest Ed thought as he floundered beneath the ever tightening grip. _"Come on, Edward...Fight...BACK!"_ Double D quickly brought up the scythe in his hand, slicing off the tentacle that held him. Eddy screamed in pain, his severed extra limb writhing on the ground. Edd jumped back, holding the scythe in a two-handed grip. "Sorry Eddy, but I've got no choice!" He shouted, slashing at the air horizontally and creating a portal. He jumped through and disappeared.

Eddy growled at himself for allowing him to get away with that. "Now where did you go…?" He muttered looking around slowly.

He felt a sharp pain in his back as Edd struck him in the back from behind with the butt of his scythe. Ignoring the pain, he whirled around to catch his next strike. "Why you…" He growled, grip tightening around the weapon as Double D struggled to wrest it from him. Black spread across his hands, and the tips of his fingers sharpening into claws.

"Let…Uhn…Go!" Double D shouted.

Eddy chuckled and raised his clawed hand, prepared to slash his former friend's throat. Edd stopped pulling and glared at him. "I said let _go!_" He slammed the scythe's end into Eddy, making him keel over.

Edd jumped back a safe distance and heaved a tired sigh, leaning on the scythe. "I don't know how much more I can take…"

* * *

"Agh!" Junior cried after a particularly bruising punch had connected with his jaw. He had grossly underestimated Billy, as could be seen by his condition. While Billy had a few cuts and bruises on him, Junior's arms and face were riddled with them. "That's it! I've had it with you! Time to stop playing nice!"

He said beginning to grow to immense proportions. "Uh-Oh!" Billy said as the ground shook violently.

"Mandy, could I borrow that gun of yours?" Billy asked, holding out his hand without taking his eyes off of Junior.

"Eh, Knock yourself out, wonderboy." She said in her usual monotone, tossing him the gun.

"Thanks." Billy said with a nod. Junior was now a giant formless mass of darkness with two eyes and tentacles galore. Billy looked back to his friend/master/overlord. "Mandy, on a scale of one to ten, how lethal is a 'lethal setting'?"

Mandy facepalmed. "That would be ten. Just don't set it that high."

He looked at his bracelets "Oh Crud, I can't go any higher then!" He said. He leapt to avoid a tentacle and landed squarely on it.

As he ran along the large appendage, he fired off as many shots as he could at the abomination's eyes. Even with a perfect shot they'd had no effect. "Double crud!" Billy shouted in frustration, tossing the weapon by the wayside.

Junior flicked his tentacle quickly, discarding Billy like a booger. "Aaaaaaah!" Billy screamed as he was thrown back with incredible force. Suddenly his momentum had halted with a grunt. Someone had caught him.

"Need help, yo?"

Billy grinned. "Glad you could join the party Irwin. I woulda been in Timbuktu if you hadn't stopped me."

"Glad to be here." The vampire-mummy hybrid said letting him down. "Where's Mandy, yo?"

Billy pointed ahead of him toward Mandy, stood calmly before the beast that was closing in on her. Irwin torpedoed at the monster, surrounded by a blue aura. Monster Junior let out a shriek of agony as Irwin pierced his body coming out of the opposite side. "More insects…" He growled, voice distorted by the transformation. All of his many tentacles met at his center, a green ball of energy beginning to form.

"I don't think we wanna find out what that thing does, Irwin." Billy said.

Irwin looked to Billy, confused. "Did your voice change, yo?"

"Yeah, but that's for another time!" Billy said. "I need your help!"

"Anything to protect my boo." Irwin cooed, looking back at Mandy.

Her face scrunched up in displeasure. "Gag me." She muttered.

And with that, Irwin held his hand out in front of him. "**Grant me the power of the eternal night.**" Even though he had whispered these words, they seemed to echo throughout Endsville. Suddenly, a small white orb of energy manifested in his hands.

"DIE!" Junior shouted, releasing his now giant ball of energy.

Irwin threw his and they clashed. Billy and Mandy, half expecting the larger of the two to envelop Irwin's tiny blast, were surprised when it actually held its ground. Billy looked to Irwin, seeing his hands outstretched and his face the picture of effort. "Billy…A little help here?" He managed.

"Oh! Right." Billy said, arms stretched out at his sides. He brought them together with a jarring clap, shaking the area and even causing the concrete to split.

The shockwave hit the larger mass of energy, forcing it back into Junior. The energy enveloped him, rewarding Irwin and Billy with an ear shattering scream.

* * *

Eddy pinned Edd to the floor with his foot, tossing the scythe to the side with a tentacle. "You put up a decent fight, but you're no match for me."

"Eddy…snap out of it…" Edd growled out.

"Don't you understand that I'm doing this of my own will? This is my retribution!" The Eddy shouted, raising his claw for an ending blow.

A piercing shriek rang through the air, making him cover his ears. Once the noise had subsided, Eddy turned to the source of the scream. It was Junior, black smoke rising from his still body. "Crap!" Eddy mumbled under his breath.

Double D, taking advantage of his opponent's lapse in concentration, shoved his foot away and dived for the scythe. He rolled, taking his weapon into his hands, and took a mighty swing at a surprised Eddy. _Shwing! _

A shallow, crescent-shaped cut found its way to Eddy's neck. Edd lifted the scythe once more, resting it on the cut. "Leave…Take your friend…and leave…" He panted.

The shorter Ed sneered. "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts—" He stopped when Double D decided to apply pressure.

"I do not think you want to take that chance…" He warned with a shake of his head.

Eddy glared him. It was glare that promised him this was far from over. He raised his hands in surrender, and they began to revert to normal. The tentacles retracted into his body and his eyes returned to their natural blue. "This round goes to you, Sockhead. But I will be back, mark my words." He turned around and walked away. Suddenly, he whirled around and threw something at Edd. "Think fast!" He hissed.

Double D caught the object. It was a black jawbreaker, small enough for him to close his fist around. He looked up at Eddy. "What's this?"

Eddy simply laughed and walked away. "I was saving it as a last resort in case you actually turned out to be a challenge. You clearly need it more than I do."

Edd's brow furrowed. Even now Eddy still managed his smug, cocky attitude. He watched him take Junior and disappear, and then headed for his friends. "What happened?" He asked, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Irwin.

People began to emerge from their homes, looking around as if there had been a bombing drill. Double D surmised this wasn't the first time this had happened. "We'll explain at my house." Mandy said flippantly, not thinking the details important. "The important thing is, we won…for now…"

"Speaking of which, how about a 'Thank You' kiss? Hm?" Irwin asked hopefully.

Mandy glared at him. "Please. As if I'd needed a Deus Ex Machina like you to butt in. We were doing fine as it was without your help."

Irwin wilted. Billy unclasped his bracelets and tucked them into his pockets. "It's okay Irwin, I don't think you're a Do exx Meblahblah!" He said cheerfully.

Mandy looked to Double D. "Edd, you alright? You look worse off than these two goons."

"I'm fine. Just tired." He said monosyllabically.

The cynic nodded. "Grim!" she shouted.

Grim appeared in puff of black smoke. "What is it, child?" He asked impatiently.

"Take us home. We have plotting to do."

Grim cleared his throat and held out his hand. Double D, staring at his jawbreaker in a hypnotic fashion, paid him no mind. Mandy snatched the scythe from his hand and slashed at the air, creating a portal. Everyone except Edd filed into the portal. He stared at the Jawbreaker a moment longer before finally depositing it into his pocket and following the others.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Longer, and with a fight scene, as promised. I normally don't do the song recommendation thing though, so I might do it again, I might not. I'd appreciate it if you guys could Review and tell me what you think. Until next chapter, Enjoy!


End file.
